Lips of an Angel
by quietDiscontent
Summary: Hinata goes dancing with Sakura, only to find herself enraptured with a complete stranger by the name of Gaara. Her mind reels from feelings she is unused to, and dangers she never thought she would face. She may well have met her match that fateful night as the music serenaded the two into sweet surrender, but will she live to see it fulfilled.
1. Dancing

"He keeps looking at you," Sakura told her shy friend. Hinata glanced across the club to where the red head sat. He pretended to be immensely interested in his drink, but his green eyes met hers for a split second. Hinata felt herself blush and she spun around, leaning against their table.

"I don't know why," Hinata replied, taking a long sip from her rum and coke before adding, "It's a little strange, don't you think?" She tried to keep her voice down, but over the loud music it was difficult.

Sakura looked at her friend with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She grinned widely.

"It's because you look so damn hoooot!" Sakura yelled, unaffected by the eyes that briefly turned their way. She laughed loudly when she saw Hinata's face.

"I do not!" Hinata said, blushing deeply. She modestly tried to pull her shorts down again, for the umpteenth time that night. Sakura cocked an eyebrow and batted her hand away.

"Stop that! And of course you do! You had _me_ to help you look your best tonight!" She said, looking quite egotistical. Hinata sighed and gave herself a one-over. Her black halter top and red short shorts hugged her body in all the right places. Black leggings and knee high boots left something to be desired. Her only jewelry was the golden locket around her neck. Secretly, so as not to inflate Sakura's ego more than necessary, she did think she looked good.

"Well I still think it's kind of rude to stare," she told Sakura. Her pink haired friend was busying herself undressing a man two tables down with her eyes. He had long black bangs with the hair spiked up in the back, and to Hinata he looked like a poser. There was just an 'I-think-I'm-too-cool-for-anyone' air about him.

Sakura glanced back to Hinata. "Well, maybe he wants you to ask him to dance." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and gave Hinata a playful shove. "So off you go."

Hinata laughed, but shook her head. "No way! I am not going to dance with a total stranger! I'm not as… brave as you, my dear!" She took another gulp from her drink, the alcohol in it giving her a warm, calm feeling.

Sakura gave a look of fake hurt and replied, "I'll take that as a compliment. And why not? He is totally hot and obviously single!" Her eyes roamed back to the raven-haired boy.

Hinata looked back over her shoulder at the man. He had a new drink, and no one had approached him the whole night, the two seats either side of him empty. He glanced at her once before pretending not to see her. As she looked at him, she realized Sakura wasn't wrong. He was very good looking. His shaggy, yet stylish hair framed his pale, handsome face. Under the dim lighting of the club, his skin seemed to almost glow, greatly contrasting his apparel. He wore a simple black button up and faded gray jeans. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, giving him a subtle sexy look.

"I dunno," Hinata trailed off, returning her eyes to her own drink. "I'm not really used to this whole going-out thing…"

"Oh come on!" Sakura cried, gently shoving Hinata again. "Live a little! Have some fun!"

"What would my mother think?" Hinata mused, causing both girls to burst out in laughter. Honestly, her mother would probably turn over in her grave.

"You deserve a little TLC, Hina," Sakura said, rubbing her friend's arm. "You have been busy like a bee at the hospital, and I think you should use your vacation time accordingly."

Hinata sighed, placing her hand over her friend's. "I know, it's just—"

"It's risky," Sakura said, finishing the thought for her. Hinata glared at Sakura playfully. "You need to let loose for once! Forget the risk and have some fun!" Hinata knew her friend was right. She was in desperate need of a little fun. What harm could one little dance bring?

"Alright already!" Hinata cried. "If I go dance with the guy, will you leave me to my drink?" Sakura squealed when she finished and threw her arms around her friend. Hinata laughed and gently separated from her, and then she finished her drink in one long swallow. She tried to ignore the smug look on Sakura's face, but failed.

"Yes!" Sakura replied. "There's a good girl! Now shoo, there's a man with my name on him." And with a wink, Sakura sauntered over to where the raven-haired boy sat. Hinata smiled at how she exaggerated her walk so her hips jutted out a bit more.

She glanced over her shoulder to find the redhead staring intently at her. When their eyes met he looked away like a child caught doing something naughty. She giggled, the alcohol giving her a blissful feeling. She sighed and finished Sakura's gin and tonic. _Just a little extra courage for good measure_, she told herself.

She turned and began to make her way across the room, weaving in and out of people's way. She kept her tipsy eyes focused on the redhead, not noticing the creep coming at her from the side. The redhead glanced at her table and a slight look of alarm crossed his face before he was scanning the crowd. Hinata giggled again, amused by his obvious worry. A man forced his way in front of her, cutting her off.

"Hey baby!" he said, his breath reeking of alcohol. He was way too close for comfort. "You look like you could use a little company, if you know what I mean." Hinata felt her skin crawl when his glazed eyes roamed up and down her body. His thoughts were pretty clear.

"I know what you mean, creep. Now get lost!" She said, using a tone that said get-lost-or-die. She tried to sidestep around him, but he stepped in her way again.

He frowned. "Aaw, come on, sweetness. Don't be like that." He grinned and raised a hand to cup her breast. Hinata practically screamed. "I know you want thi—"

She slapped his hand away, her face filling with heat and disgust. "Go find some other bimbo asshole!" She tried to take a step back, ignoring the eyes wandering her way. She bumped into a dancing couple, who proceeded to glare at her. The drunk's frown deepened into a scowl.

"Now listen here bitch! No one tells me—"

"There you are, darling," a gentle voice crooned behind her just before an arm slid around her shoulders. She cast a surprised glance behind her, only to find the redhead smiling at her. Her heart fluttered and she was instantly calm again. As he pulled her gently into his side, she grew aware of his proximity. "For a second there, I thought I'd lost you in the crowd." His voice slid over her like water, searing away all the anger and disgust caused by the drunken idiot.

"Hey, buddy. I was here first! You got to—" the man tried to say.

"I have to what?" the red head's eyes slid to the creep, filled with acid. His voice grew intimidating and possessive. "I suggest you leave me and my lady friend before I have you thrown out."

The man was startled and something in the other man's eyes gave him more than enough reason to back away and slip back into the throng of bodies. The nosy glances moved away from them once more, clearly disappointed nothing had happened.

Hinata realized how close she was to the man and stepped out of his arms, almost sorry to. She faced him and smiled gently. His green gaze was gentle once again. His fingers lingered on her forearm before falling back to his side.

"Th-thank you," Hinata said, clearing her throat to make her sound less mousy.

"It was my pleasure," he said, his tone making her heart skip a beat again. "I can't stand to see someone so beautiful fall prey to men like that. It's rather disgusting." As he talked, she realized he had a very, very, slight accent. She couldn't place it but it was there. "I only wish I had gotten to you before he laid his hands on you."

"Yeah," she trailed off, crossing her arms and blushing in modesty. She shivered at the thought of being groped. "But I'm happy you were there anyway. I'm a little too tipsy to have stood up for myself." She chuckled outwardly, lifting a hand to fiddle with the locket 'round her neck. It was a nervous habit of hers. She also noticed how his eyes followed her every movement, his smile growing the slightest when she laughed.

"Well, I hope you are alright," he said, turning to leave. Hinata felt a minute of panic. She reached out and grabbed his arm. She noticed he shivered, turning to glance at her with questioning eyes.

"Will you d-dance with me?" Hinata practically whispered. Then she blushed again, lowering her hand. "You know, just to uh, make sure _he_ doesn't come back." She raised her eyes from below her brow-length bangs to meet his.

He smiled and faced her again. "Certainly," he replied, stepping forward to take her hand. "It would be my pleasure."

She blushed again, her free hand rising to his shoulder. His shirt was very silky, and his hand was cool. She swallowed a bit hard when his hand settled in the small of her back. Either by some trick of fate, or maybe just pure luck, the DJ decided to play a slower song. _I'll fly with you_ by Gigi D'agstino drifted through the air.

They began to sway gently to the music, in a sort of slow waltz. Hinata breathed deeply, trying to calm her beating heart. She was way out of practice when it came to this. Her eyes were trying to focus on her feet, so she didn't embarrass herself by stepping on his. He chuckled and lifted his hand to her chin he gently tilted her face towards him. Her eyes lingered on his chin before finally meeting his bright green eyes. Her heart stopped and she gasped slightly. His hand returned to her back, but she couldn't seem to look away.

The music drifted through her like the alcohol, making her relax. She continued to gaze into his eyes, entranced by the way they glowed in the lights. She felt as though she was drifting across the room, as though he were the only man here, the only man that had ever mattered. His lips parted, drawing her attention. When he exhaled to say something she inhaled, smelling how his breath was sweet and somewhat intoxicating.

He froze, his face leaning forward as if he were to kiss her. She blushed and finally made herself look away, gulping loudly. To avoid the awkwardness of the moment she began to sway again.

"Wh-what's your name?" she asked, daring to glance at his face again. Somehow his eyes made her want to lose herself in them. She could probably stare into them for hours.

"Gaara," he replied, watching her face carefully. "Just Gaara. And what's yours, if I may ask?"

She realized she liked his voice immensely. They danced for a while longer, before she asked, "Gaara? You must not be from around here. It's not a very common name."

"You're right," he said. He spun her gently in time with the music. When her gaze returned to his he replied, "I have only moved here recently."

"Hmm," she said more to herself than Gaara. "I wonder what it's like to live far away."

He chuckled, and was about to say something when the music changed. The bass line thickened and the beat slowed down. It grew louder, until Hinata felt her ears throb. Whether it was due to her alcohol consumption, or the fact she was _not_ acting as per her usual self, her arms slid around his neck and she began to rock slowly from side to side. Her hips moved in beat with the music.

His lips shut again and his eyes darkened slightly. He dropped both hands to her waist, instinctively. Hinata danced on him, rolling her body front and back, feeling the music move her like a puppet. She closed her eyes and let go of all of her worries. She could feel his hard chest every time her breasts brushed up against him. She giggled out loud, dancing more openly as the song continued. He moved with her, keeping perfect rhythm. She inhaled deeply, wondering how a man could smell so _good_. She turned around and pressed her back against him, rocking and swaying and rolling her body. She lifted a hand to wrap round his neck, pulling him closer, if it was possible. She could feel her body heating up, a single drop of sweat rolling down her stomach.

He leaned into her, still keeping rhythm. She could feel his breath on her hair, smelling her like she had just been him. His fingers drifted up the side of her arm, making her shiver all over. He let his fingers touch her neck, her chin, and her lips. She sighed in contentment and leaned back against him fully. He wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other played with a lock of her hair. She could feel his pounding heartbeat radiate through her wherever they touched. She craned her neck back to look at him, and her eyes grew wide.

His eyes were tight with effort, his breathing growing haggard. She gulped when he trailed his fingers back down her arm, this time gently brushing her ribs, feeling each solitary curve under her shirt. His hand settled on her waist, but she could feel his grip grow tight, possessive.

She felt her normal self rush back into her brain, making her gasp and pull away. He almost tried to pull her back but he released her she spun to face him, her breaths coming out in erratic little bursts. His eyes were smoldering when she met them. Her skin tingled where he had touched her, making her aware of her sudden need for him. What was she doing?

_He's a complete stranger! What were you thinking?_ she inwardly cried. She raised a hand to her neck and turned away, needing air and needing it now. She got the horrible feeling she was being smothered. She could feel his eyes on her as she raced back to where her clutch sat.

Sakura was in the lap of her 'friend', nuzzling his neck. She caught sight of Hinata just as she turned to run towards the door.

"Hinata? What's—" the rest of what her friend had said was lost to the music and the sound of people laughing and talking. She found the doors just as she felt her lungs would burst.

She pushed through the door and gasped, filling her lungs with the cool, night air. She ignored looks thrown her way and ran down the sidewalk, towards the parking garage. She ran until she reached the entrance to the garage, slumping up against it. She was panting and her head was swimming. The alcohol was taking its affect quicker than it had in the club.

She rounded the corner and slid to the ground, her head resting on her knees. She gulped in deep breaths of air, thankful to be out of the stuffy place.

"What were you thinking," she asked herself as she tried to calm down. "I must be crazy."

She thought back to the way she had practically jumped Gaara's bones right there on the dance floor. He was just a simple man, not some god! What was she thinking, letting go like that and getting all hot and bothered.

_A man who was incredibly handsome_, she thought inwardly. _Not to mention, he smelled so good. And he has the most beautiful eyes_. As soon as the trail of thoughts was completed, she gasped aloud. She must've have had a lot of alcohol. _Yes, that's it! Just too much drink and romantic sexy music. That's all it was. _

She even thought of how she hadn't been with a man in a while, so it was just her body overreacting to the setting. _Yes, that must be it._

She rose slowly to her feet, using the wall as a support. She waited until the ground stilled before walking into the garage, staying close to the walls just in case the world revolved again. Her boots and the sound of muted music were the only noises that broke the welcome silence. She reached the elevator and dinged the button. She couldn't even think of taking the stairs right now.

She sighed and raised a hand to her forehead, wondering if she really was feeling feverish, or if she was still recovering from… well, whatever had happened in there.

The elevator dinged again and she waited expectantly until the doors slid open. Her heart stopped and her eyes widened with dread. The drunk who had groped her earlier was standing there, looking at his shoes. Before she could move away, he looked up suddenly. She was sickened by the smile that grew on his face.

She took an involuntary step backward, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. The one day she forgot her mace, just her luck. He laughed and stepped from the elevator, smelling worse than he did before. She caught sight of a bottle in his hand. Vodka, no less.

She gulped and sidestepped, trying to look as though she didn't recognize him. He stopped in front of her and didn't move on as she had hoped. Her mind scrambled with the little self-defense maneuvers she learned in high school.

"Hey, I know you!" he slurred, taking a lurching step forward. "I knew that punk wasn't with you! I knew it!"

She took another step back, her face melting into panic. She shouldn't have had so much to drink. She was always prone to be a lightweight. He grinned and took a drink from his bottle. Hinata grew disgusted as some dribbled down his chin. He gasped loudly when he was done, his drunken gaze roaming over her once again.

"Now about that good time you promised me," He started before taking a step forward. "Where were we?"

Hinata took a breath and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Oh you don't?" he said, his face scowling once more.

"No, I don't," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She tried to sidestep around him, but he caught her arm.

"Where ya going? You gonna leave ole' Ganju alone?" he drew close to her, and she almost gagged. "I don't think so, bitch."

With a surprising strength, he threw her back onto the ground. She yelled out as she threw her hands out behind her. Her palms painfully scraped the asphalt. He laughed at her as she stumbled to crab-walk backward and away from him. She could feel herself start to cry as her vision grew dizzy once more. She watched as he grew closer to her, looming over her.

"Please," she begged. "Just leave me alone!" Tears flowed freely from her eyes. This seemed to make him laugh at her even more. When he stopped, she made a quick decision. She chucked her purse at his face. It hit him square in the nose, making him start and cry out. She turned and stumbled away from him. She couldn't help but feel slightly helpless as she ran like a drunk through the lanes of the garage.

"Ow! You stupid whore!" she heard him yell behind her. "Get back here!"

She began to sob when she heard his thundering footsteps coming after her. She tried to run fast without stumbling. She failed and kept tripping over her own feet, pushing herself forward off of the random cars.

"Come here, you little cunt," she heard really close behind her. She turned just as he swung the bottle at her head. When it connected to her temple, her eyes grew wide. Pain exploded across her skull and her face contorted in pain. White lights sparkled across her vision as she sank to her knees. Due to her momentum, she rolled across the parking lot and came to a stop some few feet away. She felt the rocks dig into her arms and her leggings get ripped, but the pain in her head drowned out the rest.

When she stopped, she was gasping and groping for her head, and she felt warmth on her fingers. When she looked, blood coated her fingers. She groaned, completely unprepared for the next blow. The man grabbed her hair and dragged her up off the ground. She screamed loudly, hoping to God someone would hear her.

She looked at him with wide fearful eyes, noting his nose was bleeding from her purse. She smiled weakly but quickly began to cry again. She weakly grabbed at the man's hand, trying to wrench it from her hair. He held strong. She tried to scream again, but he covered her mouth and nose, making her gag. He pressed hard, preventing her from biting down.

"No more screaming, you slut!" he said. "Scream anymore and I'll kill you!" He released her hair and produced a switchblade. She grew even more panicked.

She clawed at his face, kicking out at him. Anything to get away from this guy. She ended up kneeing him in the groin. He gave a shout and threw her away from him, sinking to his knees. Her head thumped painfully against the back of someone's SUV. She slumped to the ground, whimpering like a baby. She crawled away, trying futilely to get to her feet. Her world swam in an array of colors, her head feeling ready to crack.

She could hear him groaning behind her, and not knowing what else to do, she began to scream for help.

"SOMEBODY!" she yelled her head and throat hurting from the effort. "PLEEEASE!" she began to cry again and her words dyed out into wailing. She was crawling pitifully across the ground, trying to reach her cellphone, inside of her purse.

Her heart was pounding and her throat was burning. She couldn't hear the man groaning any more. She cast a panicked look over her shoulder. She screamed in horror and tried to move faster across the ground. He was coming for her again.

She felt a boot in the small of her back, and she was slammed down, her head hitting the ground. Her vision went black and her ears began to ring. She lay perfectly still, no longer feeling any of her pain. She tried to focus her eyes, but her vision was fading in and out. She could hear someone whimpering, but it wasn't her. Then she heard a man scream.

Just as she let go and he vision filled with white, she heard the soft voice croon to her, "I'm here, my sweet."


	2. Dreaming

Hinata was dreaming. She dreamt she was walking down through a vineyard. She could hear the faint noises of the winery down the slope north of her. She was dressed in a long, white dress. Its wispy material floated and swooshed around her, making her look ghostly in the dusk light. The vines that held the grapes writhed, surrounding her with the sounds of whispering voices.

_There, now she'll be comfortable—_

_ These are her favorite—_

_ When will she wake—_

_ Her chart is—_

She couldn't understand the noises, they sounded like incoherent thoughts and whispers. They weren't complete, so they baffled her. She tried to walk faster, but her legs felt like she was in sand. When she looked down, sand had replaced the soft vineyard ground. The wind kicked up, bringing a salty smell to her nose. When she looked up again, she was standing in front of the ocean.

She looked to the left and right, wondering how she had gotten here. To the left, the shoreline led to sheer cliffs that appeared to be made of broken pieces of glass and windows. Her brow drew in confusion and she looked away, not sure about how she felt about them. When she looked to the left, her eyes grew wide.

Some way down the shore evaporated into a blackened night sky, littered with stars. But she was focused on the edge of the abyss. Gaara stood there, the upper half of his body was naked, save for an amulet settled on his chest. The ruby set in it glowed brightly, casting grim shadows into Gaara's face. His covering flowed behind him, almost as if there was life in it. It billowed up and behind him, eerily resembling black wings. In the wings, she saw herself dancing on him. It was flashing between images and feelings she had, as though reminding her of what had happened that night.

She blinked, and Gaara lifted a hand to beckon at her. He wanted her to come to him. He started to walk towards her, but it looked as though he wasn't coming any closer. His eyes grew pained and he beckoned again, almost growing frantic.

Hinata felt the sickening urge to look behind her. When she did, the cliffs were alive with everything she detested. Sickened children screamed for her to help, maggots squirmed from the eye sockets of a horse's skeleton, and thousands of men were groggily walking towards her, almost in a zombie-like trance. She grew scared and spun back around, running in the opposite direction.

Gaara was reaching for her, walking to meet her. She felt herself begin to cry. She glanced over her shoulder and found the men growing closer by the second. She whimpered and returned her eyes to Gaara. He seemed so far away, she felt as though she couldn't reach him. She could see the distance closing between them, and her heart grew elated.

"Gaara!" she called, her voice shrinking with the tide. She felt something tug on her gown, and when she looked, she screamed. The men had reached her, and they were tugging at the seams of her dress. She kept running, painfully aware of the sound of ripping fabric and the feeling of being pulled into the sea of angry, drunken men.

Gaara was reaching for her, much closer now. His face was alight with anger and pain. He moved his mouth, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He began to look helplessly at her, both arms outstretched in an effort to reach her.

Despite the pulling, she was closer to him than ever. She ignored the tearing of her clothes and leapt for Gaara, arms out and fingers flexing for his safety. She sobbed when her fingers brushed against his, but passed through. Their icy touch made her shiver. As she fell to the ground, the sand exploded into the night sky.

She barely registered the feeling of falling before she looked up and behind her. Gaara was bent over the hole she had fallen through, reaching down for her. He pulled himself deeper into the hole.

"Don't!" she cried, her voice thundering in her ears. "Stop or you'll fall!"

When he heard her, a single blood red tear drifted down his cheek. His eyes drifted shut and his face faded slowly. The tear dropped from his face, and fell into her open mouth. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. She fell into the sky until it all grew black.

Hinata jerked awake, and felt her whole body shudder. She groaned and tried to lift a hand to her aching head, but something pulled at her hands. She looked down, and found an IV and heart monitor hooked to her. Bewildered she looked around to the bright room, wondering where the hell she was. The dim light from the windows seemed ultra-bright and made her cringe. She groaned again when her head throbbed. She thought she sounded like a dying cow.

"Hinata!" the shrill cry of Sakura made her flinch, making her aches throb again. She rolled her head over on the pillow, and smiled weakly at her friend. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was in knots on one side. The fabric imprints on her cheek made it clear she had slept here last night. She leaned over Hinata, kissing her on the cheek. "How you feeling?"

Hinata blinked and squinted her eyes, trying her best to smile. "I'm pretty achy," she said, her voice sounding raw. Her throat was sore and the effort of talking made it burn a little. "But I think I'm okay."

A tear of relief fell from Sakura's eyes and she beamed down at Hinata. "Oh, good! I was so worried the doctors wouldn't be able to wake you up!"

"Doctors?" she replied, mildly confused. "Why am I in the hospital?"

A look of worry crossed Sakura's face, making a weird feeling rouse in Hinata's gut. She raised a hand to caress her hair.

"Oh, sweetie," Sakura said, the tone sounding sympathetic. "You don't remember? The doctors said you might have a little amnesia."

Hinata thought in confusion of what had happened before she woke up in the hospital bed. The pounding in her head made it difficult, but she tried to remember. Suddenly the image of a drunken man flashed in her memory. Then she remembered he had hit her with something. She tried to concentrate, but her head was aching too much. She couldn't remember anything.

She looked back up at Sakura and felt tears forming in her eyes. "W-was I attacked? I can't really remember much after we had drinks last night." Hinata grew even more worried when she saw Sakura's expression.

"Oh, Hina," she replied softly. "That was two nights ago. You've been sleeping ever since you got here. And you can't remember more than that?" she watched Hinata carefully.

Hinata thought back again, but nothing but the feeling of getting hit with something came to mind. She gently shook her head, trying not to wince from the pain.

"Good," Sakura said, kissing her head again. "I don't want you to. I'm just happy you're alright!" She could hear the emotion in her best friend's voice, and she knew she was crying again.

"I hurt so much," Hinata groaned, reaching out for Sakura's hand. "Feels like I got hit by a truck."

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Sakura asked, worry painting her pretty face. "She told me to call her anyway when you woke up." Hinata thought maybe drugs wouldn't be the answer but then her head throbbed painfully, making her think otherwise.

"Would you?" she replied weakly. "Please?"

She nodded emphatically and squeezed Hinata's hand. She left the room while drying her eyes, leaving Hinata to her beeping machines. Every noise seemed amplified, and she was grateful for the almost-silence. She also felt extremely worried she couldn't remember anything that had happened, except that maybe she had been attacked after leaving the club. Maybe she had been mugged or something. Not knowing made Hinata feel helpless and strange.

Hinata remembered dancing with a man, then leaving the club for some reason. She remembered that she had more drinks than she should have. But that was it. She could barely even remember the name of the club they went to or what she wore. Invida something or maybe Incogna, something weird like that. She raised her free hand to touch her forehead. She winced at the contact, but explored a little more.

There was an ugly scrape on her cheek that led down to her chin, it felt sort of like a road rash, and a big knot on her left temple. She felt butterfly stitches in the center of it, and it was the center of most of her head ache. She was feeling some more when she saw her wrist had a brace of some sort on it. Experimentally, she flexed her hand open and realized her wrist hurt too. But it was nowhere near as bad as the pain in her head.

She heard the door opening and lowered her hand, expecting Sakura. The woman who came in was obviously a nurse, but she was unfamiliar. She was carrying a big flower planter filled with white lilies. The smell of them instantly filled the room. She smiled, wondering who they were from. When the nurse was in and she shut the door, Hinata waved in her direction.

"Oh, wow," she croaked. "Who are they from? They're beautiful!" The nurse sat them on the ledge that was the windowsill.

"I know!" the nurse agreed, pulling the card from its holder. "Well there's a card in here." She walked over and handed Hinata the little white card, and then excused herself. Hinata waited until the nurse left before fumbling to open the small envelope.

She frowned in frustration when the monitor on her index finger got in her way. She growled slightly, feeling silly but not caring. The folded end popped up and Hinata pulled the beige card out of it. It had a barcode on it and she was almost confused until she realized it was backwards. Laughing at herself, she flipped it over. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and mild bewilderment.

Best of wishes

Gaara

She let out a breath and frowned. She knew this name, but she couldn't place it. She had the feeling of heat, and the sound of music came to memory. Her thoughts flashed back to the club.

She saw herself in the arms of a red headed man. He was beautiful to her, and she could remember being shy. Her memories flashed again and she saw herself dancing with the same man, but in a wild and sexual way. At first, she didn't believe what she was remembering. Then in a rush it all came back to her.

The staring man.

The crazy dancing.

Her sparked desire for Gaara.

The creep who groped her in the middle of the dance floor.

Rushing from the club to meet the same man in the parking garage.

The attack.

By the time Sakura came back with the doctor, Hinata was sobbing. They both rushed to her bed, but they couldn't get anything out of her. Sakura saw the card in her lap and snatched it up. Her eyes grew confused and she tried to ask Hinata a series of questions. Hinata didn't know how to make her voice function. Her head was throbbing and she felt herself crying so bad it hurt.

Then she fainted.


	3. Tiring

Hinata sighed and rose from the hospital bed, wincing in pain as she did so. A lovely pain had flowered in her lower back, but at least her headache had finally broken. Three days of blinding pain had been enough. Sakura had brought a duffle bag with a change of clothes and some toiletries inside. She was an amazing friend; one Hinata had needed and would probably need for many nights to come.

"How are you feeling today?" the nurse called Annie had taken a liking to Hinata, and talked to her throughout her many tests she had had done. She was a wry old woman with coal black hair, and she couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds. Her pale smooth skin lied about her age, making her appear to be almost ten the junior to her 56 years. Hinata liked her very much.

"Oh much better, all things considered. I think most of my bruises look a little better," I laughed softly, knowing I was a mess.

"Honey, you better get used to those battle scars," she scurried around the room as she spoke, taking small notes on her clipboard with her fat polka dot pen. "They got a while to go before they retire, just like me!"

She made Hinata laugh at that.

"Don't know if I'd consider them battle scars, Annie. More like wounds to me," she replied, gingerly walking over to the window. She was painfully aware of her butt practically hanging out in the hospital gown, but Annie had seen more of her than she'd care to share.

"Oh sweetie, I've seen more than my share of bumps and bruises, and trust me when I say you're hardly the worst I've nursed."

"Well, I guess that should be a good thing right?" She gave a humorless chuckle.

"After what you've been through, Hinata, I would consider you one of the lucky ones."

_But I'm not lucky_, she thought, rummaging through the bag Sakura had brought. She thanked her friend silently for the jeans and T-shirt the bag held. Comfort was what she needed right now. She felt the strange feeling settle over her again and she thought she could feel the man's hot breath in her face. She shuddered and very badly wanted to shower.

"I'm clear to shower right?" Hinata asked, pulling her shampoo out of her bag. She waved the bottle at Annie. She had been in and out of it for the past three days, and hadn't gotten the guts to try and get up from bed. Judging by Sakura's subtle hint at leaving her hygienic supplies, she realized she probably needed one, badly.

"Oh sure, hon. I'm sure you'll enjoy one after being cooped up in your bed all this time."

"You got that right, Annie."

Hinata walked to the small closet in her room and retrieved two towels, one for her hair and the other for her body.

"If I'm not out in twenty minutes, send someone to make sure I haven't drowned," Hinata joked, making Annie giggle. It was a funny sight to see an elder giggle at her. The nurse scrunched up her nose and left the room. Hinata sighed into the silence that followed.

She went into the little bathroom and shut the door, locking it. Setting all her things on the counter, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stared for a while, still not used to the spider webbed bruising on her temple and rough scrape down her face. When she had first seen her face after the attack, Hinata had cried heavily. The swelling had been way worse, and her left eye had been partially swollen shut. Her hair was a mess, and there were still traces of eyeliner smeared under her eyes. She thought she looked like one of those poor girls down in the E.R. she was used to seeing after they had 'fallen down.'

She untied the gown with some stiff effort. She still felt like she had been hit by a bus, and her lower back especially hurt. She let it fall to the floor, thankful she had minimal bruising on her body. She turned and examined her lower back. Another bruise, in the vague shape of a boot, was radiating warm pain through her muscles. She sighed miserably.

"So much for my vacation," she whispered.

She shook herself away from the mirror and proceeded to take the best shower she had ever taken in her entire life.

"Just sign these forms here and here, and make sure all your information is correct, please ma'am," the desk clerk said to her. The clipboard was pushed towards her and Hinata felt her wrist twinge. It had recovered mostly from when it twisted, but there was some lingering ache. Just like the rest of her. She shifted her weight onto her other foot, and started to sign all of the necessary discharge papers.

"Sure hope you get to feeling better, hon," Annie said from beside her. She was holding her bags and teddy bear her cousin had brought her. It held a thermometer and had a little nurse hat. Its belly read 'Get Well Soon' in fancy lettering. Neji wasn't usually one to be thoughtful, but he had surprised her with it anyway. He had been angry about the whole ordeal – he had always been protective of her growing up – and was hounding the police about what was going to happen to the man who had assaulted her.

"I'll miss you too, Annie. Hopefully next time we see each other it'll be on better terms," she smiled at Annie, and pushed the clipboard back to the clerk. The young girl thanked her and sent her on her way.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you out?" Annie asked as they walked to the elevators.

"Oh, no. It's perfectly alright. I can manage on my own, but thanks anyway," she gave Annie a quick hug and took her things just as the doors binged open. Hinata stepped into the empty elevator, feeling the slightest discomfort form in her belly. She had never really liked elevators.

"Stay out of trouble, ya hear?" Annie ordered as the doors started to close. Hinata smiled at her, and pushed the button labeled 'G.' Once the doors were shut, she slumped against the wall of the elevator, sighing tiredly. She looked up at the reflective ceiling, and suddenly thought about the red headed man.

She had dreamed about him every night since the attack, and it was always the same dream too. She was always trying to reach him, but always falling short. She wondered what the significance of it was, but she had been having weird dreams since childhood so it was probably nothing.

She watched as the digital numbers counted down. The whir of the elevator gears filled the empty space. Being alone seemed scary now. The heaviness of it seemed to weigh in on her, pushing her in on herself. Her hand shook as she pushed Sakara's large sunglasses up onto her nose, feeling more claustrophobic than she had in years. She was thankful when the doors opened, and she stepped into the main lobby.

Her car was parked in the front area, unusual for patients, but since she worked here they had made an exception. She didn't think she could stand parking garages for a long while.

She stepped out into cool air, and stopped a moment to appreciate the feeling of it on her skin. It smelled like it was going to rain soon. She crossed the road and found her silver Acura easy enough. She put all her things in the passenger side and got behind the wheel. As she turned the keys in the ignition, big raindrops began to plop onto the windshield.

Hinata was looking forward to her own bed, and the safety of her own locked doors.


	4. Escape

One of the greatest feelings of relief filled Hinata as her deadbolt clicked shut and she was securely behind her door, in her own apartment. She sighed and slumped against the door, feeling thoroughly exhausted. She blew some damp hair out of her face and dropped her purse on the table near the door and made her way for her kitchen. She tossed her other things onto the couch, save for a pill bottle. Her head had started pounding on the way home and she wasn't big on using pain meds but she wanted this headache gone. She pressed her answering machine when she walked by it, moving to the cupboard to get a cup as it beeped and droned on.

"_Hey Hina-chan, I know you're probably home by now and I wanted to just check on you for the millionth time or whatever. You know me, haha, worry butt over here. But yeah at least shoot me a text or something. Love you girl._"

"Love you too, Sakura..."

She filled her glass with water as she listened and downed two pills. She leaned on her counter when the message stopped, sitting in the quiet for a moment. She listened to the sound of the rain on her windows and the rumbling thunder in the distance. The whir of her refrigerator. The clunk of the pipes in the walls. The sounds of the traffic outside her apartment building, a large truck rattling by.

She numbly made her way towards her bedroom, leaving the pills behind. Her head pounded with each soft and somehow deafening sound. Her shoes were kicked off, and her jacket fell wetly to the floor with a weird squelch noise. She entered her bedroom and off came her shirt. She pushed her pants past her hips when she reaches her dresser, letting them fall around her ankles as she tugged a nightgown out of her top drawer. It fell over her and she moved almost blindly to the window, tugging the dark purple curtains closed to shut out the gray light and the world. She turned from her window and crawled into bed, things suddenly getting quieter as though muffled.

Her head hit the pillow and the tears started flowing freely. Her soft sobs filled the quiet apartment and seemingly harmonized with the rain. Slowly the pain meds took hold of her and she slipped into an uneasy, fitful sleep.


End file.
